Reason To Avenge
by J.L. McD
Summary: Kalailana is the queen of the sorcerers but, is she really one of them??? This is her journey involving middle-earth, the two times of war, deciding between two men she could possibly love and wether she should love at all. Rated G. Rating may change.
1. Prologue

**Reason to Avenge**

A/N: First off, I do not own ANY of the character from J.R.R. Tolkien's, "Lord of the Rings". However, Kalailana and her village and the people inhabiting it are all mine. Thanks.

P.S. Hope you like the fanfic, it's my first attempt and although so far nothing has anything to do with LoTR, there will be in the future. Thanks again!!! And feel free to review!!!

~**~**~**~**~

I looked down upon my land in the clouds. It had been long since we had been forced to establish ourselves here. Though most of my people had begun to call this home, I would always miss the land that once belonged to my family before the Dark War had occurred on middle-earth. 

It was always green and peaceful there and it was the place where I had once met my truest and only friend. We should never have met at all. If it weren't for my sense of adventure and rebellious ways we never would have. 

I am Kalailana. My parents were Lirouhigh and Hanouhana. They were great and powerful, a sorcerer and sorceress like no others. They guarded over those who I now call my people in times of great peril and paid the greatest of all prices for it.

            It is because of my parents that I am still alive this very day and yet they are also the cause of all of my suffering, pain and loneliness. It is because of them that I find each day such a labor and I find myself with nearly no one to confide in. It is because of them that each day I push on. To protect theirs and my people and to avenge them and their deaths at the hands of not a man but, a monster, named Sarumon. Perhaps, one day, it should also be nice to meet up with my dear old friend. 

            I know this may be all too confusing for you but, you shall soon come to see and understand all that I have just told you. But, I warn you. My story is not one for those who cannot stand the thought of lose nor those who believe that magic could not possibly exist. It does, you need do nothing more than look for it and you shall see it. We all have the power.


	2. A Tough Start

****

_Disclaimer: See Prologue, it's all there. _

****

**Chapter One: A Tough Start**

Contrary to what her people believed, Kalailana was never brought into this world by her mother. Instead the young princess was found by a kind and gentle soul named Gandalf. At that time he was but young and had no use for a child, magical or not. He brought her to the only people he believed could take care of her properly. He brought her to Lirouhigh and Hanouhana, her now parents. 

            The three had always been great friends and told each other everything, including that Hanouhana was having troubles bearing an heir to the throne of the Crystal Grace Lands. Gandalf, immediately thought of the two upon seeing her seemingly abandoned in the middle of the forests of Mirkwood and decided to bring her straight to them, as the Crystal Grace Lands were not that far from the woods. 

            As Gandalf produced the child to her parents, the King and Queen both looked at their happiest. Hanouhana's  gently waving dirty blond hair shimmered in the light as well as her green eyes and Lirouhigh smiled broader than he had ever be seen smiling before, his gentle heart beaming through. As his brown eyes poured deep into the eyes of his wife's, they had decided to keep the child. 

            Gandalf as well was overjoyed, for his friends and for his doing something really, really good, they had their heir and he had given a young child a home. As he looked down at the precious little girl, deep into her eyes, he recognized that she possessed a heart of great goodness and that she was headed for many great adventures in her life. He knew that she would one day grow exceptionally strong and no matter what, though she was now the legal daughter of his two friends, be like a daughter to him. The Crystal Grace Lands would always in some way be home for Gandalf even when others considered Gandalf to have no real home.

~**~**~**~**~

            Lirouhigh and Hanouhana aged on as humans did yet from the outside they looked or tried to look as youthful as ever. The girl however, did not seem to age as fast. It was then that the King and Queen found that the girl was part elf. When the girl's ears started to point was when this was given away to them. The child's ears didn't point that much. Or at least, _She_ didn't think they did. 

            When others weren't supportive of her because of her ears though, her parents always were. They accepted her regardless of all that she could have been. She was theirs and she would always be theirs in their eyes. From the day they had found out that she was part Elf, they started counting her age the same way that elves would count theirs. She was so grateful to Gandalf for having put her with such an understanding and loving family, that she regarded Gandalf as if he were her second father and she always cherished his visits to the Crystal Grace Lands. 

            Whenever he would come, he would be in search of rest and merriment. Kalailana and he would always take a tour of the many beautiful sights. The Crystal Mountains, which many dwarves came to mine out of, were a breath taking view upon every passing, the highest of its peaks pierced through the clouds in the sky. The raging river waters of The Trillium were cold and clean as could ever be, making them perfect to drink from but, most definitely not to bath from. However, of all the sights in the Crystal Grace Lands, it was evident that the greatest was The Sparkling Fountain. The Sparkling Fountain was a fountain made of gold that from the mouth of a figure of an Avalonian shot water that sparkled like Diamonds. 

'What's was an Avalonian?' you might wonder. An Avalonian was a mythical creature of sorts or so it had become. The Avalonians had at one point and time been real according to what she had heard and they had many, many powers. They were fair like elves, strong like dwarves, more powerful than wizards and yet, they wished to live their lives in peace. It is said that a great darkness ridded all of middle-earth of them but, what that darkness be, no one knew.

The fountain was conveniently stationed in the middle of the village for all to see and for Kalailana it had become a daily ritual to fall into at least one day dream a day while gazing into its wet pools. The boys of the village, however, were very mean to her. They did not accept her because of my ears and because she rarely spoke to any of them. 

Once, while she was sitting on the edge of the fountain, day dreaming, they seized the opportunity to catch her off guard and they pushed her off the side of the fountain she had been sitting on, into the fountain's wet depths. She was humiliated. But, she was still kind hearted, even to the boys after what did to her. She never told my parents, afraid of what they might do to the boys but, rather she accepted it. She accepted that by any, other then her parents, she was an outcast and always would be. She stopped gazing into the fountain after that day, she had been only four. 

It was then she took to exploring all the other sights that Gandalf and she would normally visit when he came. She first explored The Trillium but, finding that nothing there was very interesting, quickly moved on to The Crystal Mountains. 

'Now this,' she thought to herself. 'This shall be exciting!'

~**~**~**~**~

A/N: Ok, so, I could have made this a little longer but, I think that the whole mountain thing calls for another chapter. Why??? Just. Because. I hope you like it so far and yeah. If you don't like it, I enjoy hearing creative/constructive criticism but, please no flames. I think that even if you trash a whole person's story then you should at least give them a reason why and maybe some advice to make it better. Thanks and please review!!!

P.S. Ok… This is the version I'm keep of chapter 2. I changed the point of view to third person so, that you, The Reader, could take in more of the story than just what Kalailana. The summary also changed because well, I changed my mind. That's is all for now… Hope you like this version of Chapter 2 and that you will like the chapters to come.


	3. The Journey Begins

A/N: I'm so SORRY!!! I know… I've forgotten about this story a little but, school has been torture and I have only been working on one story mostly. I'll try to continue updating frequently… Anyway, here you are!

~**~**~**~**~

**The Journey Begins**

            Her parents had been up early that morning due to royal business. Kalailana quickly dressed herself and then took off at full speed to search for them. The items she'd be bringing with her were already packed and ready to go by the end of her bed and now all she needed to do was tell her parents she was off.

            She quickly found her parents out in the royal garden taking a walk, probably trying to calm themselves after a heated, disputed filled meeting. 

"Mum, dad, I'm off!" she called to them. 

            Their head turned towards her in recognition of her voice. Despair was evidently etched on their faces.

"You sure you want to go now?" Lirouhigh said. "We've just received news that the enemy is in the area. I'd be much happier if you were safe at home."

"And bored." She added.

"Come now Kalailana, you know that's not true. I understand your need for adventure and I want you to appease it. However, I don't want to lose you in that process."

"I know father but, I must go, and you have to let me." She stared teary eyed up at her father and finally her relented.

"Fine, just promise me you'll be careful. Please Kalailana." 

"I will father. I will miss mother and you both very much." With that she hugged both her parents and said her final farewells before taking off.

            She ran quickly through the halls, back to her room and collected her things. She then dressed appropriately in a tunic, a pair of pants and knee high boots all shades of greens and browns and beiges. 

            As she left the palace she took in the picture of every room she passed through. Though she knew she'd be back, in the days to come, out in the wild lands, she would still miss it very much. Her heart dropped as she left the village behind as well. Such beauty it possessed.

            However, it didn't take long for her heart to rise again. Her eyes fell upon the forest before her and the mountains in the distance. Her sight caressing gently the high rising peaks in the distance. Her face filled with joy and her steps bounced with excitement. _"Finally,"_ she thought _"finally I'm free of duty for a while."_

            Not wasting any time she walked hurriedly towards the forest, a glimmer shinning brightly in her eyes.

~**~**~**~**~

            The king and queen stood gazing at their daughter from the gates of the city as she left.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Hanouhana asked worried for her daughter's safety.

            The king thought about this question for several minutes, considering the amounts of magical and physical battle training his daughter received and the natural fighting spirits she had. A gentle smile graced his lips.

"She'll be just fine. I know she will."

            Hanouhana looked to her husband and smiled gratefully at him before turning back to her daughter watching as she sprang towards the forest_. "Be safe my little one. May you find the powers that lie within you on your journey and return to us even stronger than before" _She thought.

~**~**~**~**~

            The forest was much quieter to Kalailana than the village. The only sounds that could be heard were the whistling or crowing of birds and then occasion animal scurrying up a tree at the sight of her. Kalailana was grateful that as of yet no large animals had appeared animal. She didn't want to hurt anything she wanted to pass through the forest. Besides she didn't think would be able to kill anything if she had too. She hated to have to hurt anything else that was living, figuring that it was a waste of a life.

            She looked up shielding her eyes from the Sun that shone down from the trees and determined that it was roughly mid afternoon. 

 "Well, this is as good a time as any to take a break." She said heaving a heavy sigh. 

            She quickly checked the ground around her to make sure she wasn't about to sit on anything before plopping herself down on a smooth rock that protruded from the ground and dropping her backpack of stuff to the ground beside her. She then pull out a small bar made of various nuts, honey and a tinge of cinnamon and began examining her surroundings further as she ate. 

            The animals, seeing her sit and look at her surroundings so innocently came to the decision that she most likely wasn't dangerous at all. They began to warm up to her and even started to gather around her a little. A small squirrel was even comfortable enough to jump up onto her lap, take a sniff of her bar, steal a nut and take off.

"Hey!" she said playfully and standing up "I was going to eat that!" she finished with a snicker.

The squirrel plainly didn't hear or understand her as it ignored her voice and scurried up a tree. She shook her head still smiling.

"Well, now that I'm standing," she said finishing off the bar "I'd best be off. Thanks for sharing my break with me; it was most delightful."

            With that she collected her backpack and placed it back on her shoulders, setting off once more into the forest. Things soon grew dark in the forest and if she hadn't of know better she'd have thought it was nighttime. The brush also became much thicker making it hard to go through. As she finally managed to pass through the brush, the forest once again started to become lighter. However, the light that shone was a pale light purple color that the Sun could not possibly give off. Kalailana continued towards the light curious to find what the source of it was and hoping that she'd finally found her first adventure.

            She soon came to a clearing. There in the middle of the clearing stood the source of the light. There standing straight as if held up by a string was a beautiful staff. It seemed to be made of the inner white wood a tree delicately carved into a long narrow shaft leading up to what seemed like carved wings with a rounded off circle just above them. Inside the circle was placed a well fitted amethyst stone that shone with more luster than any other object Kalailana had ever seen in her life. It seemed to cry out to her, telling her that it belonged to her.

            She soon was too tempted by the call of the staff to stay rooted where she was and began towards the staff. That is until in the corner of her eye she saw something glimmer to the right of the clear. She stood terrified of the possibilities of what was watching her could be. It was definitely fast she remarked as she looked over to find a pair of glowing eyes that quickly took off to land somewhere behind her.

            She closed her eyes lending greater ability to her hearing. The thing, confused as to what she was doing prepared itself by pushing its body closer and closer to the ground and then before it felt that it was giving her the upper hand, it pounced!

~**~**~**~**~

A/N: MWHAHA!!! Well, that was chapter 3 hope you liked it!!! I will try to keep updating this one as much as I can. However, school is a pain though I know I need the education and my other stories must also not be neglected. Till next time! Read and Review!!!


End file.
